Libre arbitre
by sous le saule
Summary: En France, près de Limoges, il y a un village en ruine, conservé pour que les Hommes n'oublient pas. Les visiteurs ordinaires n'imaginent que trop bien les scènes qui s'y sont déroulées. Crowley, lui, s'en souvient parfaitement.


_" On ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, marmonna Rampa._

 _-_ _Oui. Et alors ? Il y a des tas de gens dans l'Histoire qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres, et regarde tous les ennuis qu'ils ont causés, eux."_

 _(Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, "De bons présages", éd. J'ai lu, p. 411)_

* * *

Les rues sont trop larges. C'est idiot, mais c'est la première pensée qui lui vient. Privées de voitures et sans villageois pour les arpenter, elles semblent inutilement démesurées. Probablement l'effet est-il renforcé par le fait qu'il n'y a guère de visiteurs à Oradour-sur-Glane en cette fin d'automne. Jusqu'ici, ils ont seulement croisé un petit groupe de personnes âgées. Et devant eux, un jeune couple marche en silence, tenant par la main un enfant qui sautille entre eux deux. Il est tout petit. Deux ans, peut-être trois. Il rit, et c'est le son le plus incongru qui puisse résonner en ce lieu.

 _Les rues grouillent de véhicules militaires et de soldats, hurlant des ordres, scrutant nerveusement les fenêtres au cas où quelqu'un leur aurait échappé. Puis, plus tard, sortant des maisons en riant, les bras chargés d'objets hétéroclites. Chez certains, toutefois, le sourire forcé dissimule mal les yeux hagards et le teint cireux._

Le père chuchote en passant devant la carcasse d'une voiture. De vieilles enseignes rouillées attestent que ces murs à demi effondrés, privés de toit et portant les stigmates de l'incendie, ont été autrefois des commerces. Il est aisé d'imaginer les hommes s'y héler, les femmes changer de bras leur panier de courses devenu trop lourd en pestant contre les enfants qui les bousculent en courant, leur cartable au dos. Au milieu des éboulis, le squelette d'une machine à coudre, un seau de métal, une poulie ont été les témoins de ces innombrables journées sans histoire qui ont précédé le 10 juin 1944. Ils sont devenus malgré eux les symboles d'un quotidien fauché en deux heures à peine. Là, il y avait une grange. Une pancarte appelle à se recueillir. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années balaie gravement l'emplacement des yeux, comme pour se représenter la scène.

 _Crowley n'est pas surpris de trouver des cadavres. Il a entendu les longues rafales sèches des mitraillettes, un peu avant de se faufiler discrètement en milieu d'après-midi dans le village bouclé par les soldats allemands, et partout l'odeur de poudre prend à la gorge. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel nombre. Rasant les murs sans un bruit, il compte six endroits où les hommes ont été répartis. Dans chacun d'eux gisent pêle-mêle peut-être cinquante corps. Des adolescents, des hommes mûrs, des vieillards. Sans doute tous ceux d'Oradour, et même des hameaux voisins. C'était jour de marché._

En passant devant l'école des filles, la femme soulève l'enfant et le serre dans ses bras. L'écho des chansons et des jeux est lointain mais perceptible, sous la chape d'épais silence qui emprisonne le village.

C'est le silence gauche des cimetières. On ne veut pas déranger les fantômes. On s'excuse presque d'être vivant. C'est aussi le silence déférent des lieux de culte, quand les humains baissent instinctivement la voix face à une présence qui les dépasse.

Mais ce qui les dépasse ici n'a rien de divin. Ni de diabolique, d'ailleurs. C'est l'œuvre des Hommes. Et c'est parce que les visiteurs le savent que leurs regards évitent de se croiser.

Combien sont-ils à oser se demander s'ils seraient capables de telles horreurs, s'ils auraient eu le courage de désobéir, avant de reléguer la question dans un recoin obscur de leur esprit, angoissés de ne pouvoir y répondre de façon assurée, ou horrifiés par l'intuition qui s'est insidieusement imposée à eux ?

« Heureux ceux qui ne devront jamais découvrir la réponse à cette question », dit parfois Aziraphale. Eux la connaissent. Ils ont obéi aux ordres bien trop longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ou ils ne savaient pas encore qu'ils l'avaient, mais l'ange a raison : c'est une piètre excuse.

 _Crowley devait surveiller de loin le débarquement allié puis la remontée de la division allemande du Sud-Ouest vers la Normandie. Les ordres étaient clairs. Faire un compte-rendu. N'intervenir en rien. Ni le ciel ni l'enfer n'étaient à l'origine de cette guerre, mais tous deux l'observaient avec un intérêt fasciné. Jusqu'où les Hommes allaient-ils aller, cette fois ?_

 _Il avait obéi, dessoûlant de mauvaise grâce. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était rarement sobre. Surtout depuis qu'Aziraphale, de retour de Pologne où il avait été envoyé avec des consignes semblables, avait fini par desserrer les dents et raconter ce qu'il avait vu._

Ils s'arrêtent devant l'église en ruine. L'enfant ne veut plus être porté, il se débat. Sa mère le repose et il s'encourt malgré l'appel à la prudence de ses parents. Elle surveille du coin de l'œil qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop, tout en parlant à voix basse avec son mari qui désigne la nef.

 _L'explosion fait sursauter Crowley. Les cris le guident jusqu'à l'église encerclée de soldats, dont il se tient à distance prudente. Une âcre fumée noire s'échappe du bâtiment, d'où proviennent des pleurs aigus et des supplications. Les femmes et les enfants. Ses mains se mettent à trembler quand il comprend que les S.S. ont décidé d'envoyer un message clair aux Résistants français qui détruisent les routes et sabotent les ponts pour ralentir leur progression vers les alliés._

Les humains n'ont besoin d'aucun démon pour leur souffler ce genre d'idées. Ils ont de l'imagination. Et le libre arbitre leur permet de choisir ce qu'ils veulent en faire.

Dans la poitrine de Crowley, la vieille compagne qui feignait le sommeil depuis l'entrée du village étend ses tentacules poisseux en une reptation déplaisante et familière. Semer la pagaille dans le Jardin est le tout premier ordre qu'il a reçu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Comment aurait-il pu deviner les conséquences de son geste ?

Dans ses bons jours, il parvient à se persuader qu'il n'a été qu'un pion utilisé pour jouer un coup décidé d'avance. _Il_ aurait facilement pu l'empêcher de réussir, s' _Il_ n'avait voulu éprouver ses créatures. Mais cette histoire d'arbre sentait le test à plein nez.

Ensuite, les mises à l'épreuve n'ont cessé de se succéder, un côté tente et l'autre montre le droit chemin, et peut-être les Hommes s'en sortiraient-ils mieux si on ne leur avait pas ainsi embrouillé l'esprit dès le commencement. Vient invariablement le moment où l'accumulation de mauvaises réponses semble venir à bout de Sa patience. Le déluge, Sodome et Gomorrhe, l'Apocalypse - évitée de justesse. Quel sens cela a-t-il ? Le démon a beau avoir fait partie du jeu depuis le début, il est aux prises avec les mêmes questions qu'un simple humain.

L'ignorance peut être une bénédiction. La pomme était un cadeau terrible. Et magnifique.

Parce que les enfants ne peuvent grandir qu'en faisant leurs propres choix. Et parfois, les Hommes choisissent de tendre une main, de conclure une trêve, de risquer leur vie pour défendre des idéaux ou sauver quelqu'un dont ils ne savent rien.

Dans ses _très_ bons jours, Crowley se dit qu'il a agi pour le mieux. Simplement, aujourd'hui n'est pas l'un de ceux-là.

 _Les prisonnières tentent d'échapper à la fumée suffocante. Alors, les soldats mitraillent. A hauteur d'enfant. Puis, ils mettent le feu aux parties du bâtiment que l'explosion a laissées intactes. Si Crowley a l'espoir qu'il n'y ait plus que des cadavres à l'intérieur, les hurlements de panique le détrompent rapidement. Il ne peut endurer l'odeur de la chair humaine qui se consume et les cris d'agonie. A moins que ce ne soit sa passivité docile. Il se détourne. Quand il se redresse, la bile acide lui brûlant la gorge, il constate qu'un des soldats n'a pas l'estomac plus solide que lui. Le démon l'a entendu parler à un supérieur, tout à l'heure. A son accent, il a deviné un Alsacien. Enrôlé de force, probablement._

Il aurait dû être habitué. C'était loin d'être la première scène de ce genre à laquelle il assistait. Il pourrait même dire qu'il en avait vu de pires, s'il ne répugnait à instaurer une gradation. Et elle n'a pas été la dernière. Six millénaires. Et ça n'a jamais, jamais de fin.

Cela fait pourtant plus de vingt-cinq ans maintenant qu'Adam les a sortis de la partie, Aziraphale et lui. Plus d'interventions. Fini de brouiller les idées des gens. Soulagés, ils ont guetté avec impatience les signes d'un changement. Mais rien ne semble s'améliorer.

Assez souvent, il réussit à ne pas y penser. La vie est douce, à Londres. Il y a les canards et le Ritz et la librairie. Mais parfois, il ne peut s'empêcher de rester hypnotisé durant des heures devant les chaines d'information ou de faire, comme aujourd'hui, ce qu'Aziraphale appelle avec une moue désapprobatrice ses « pèlerinages ». L'ange essaie toujours d'en dissuader son ami, arguant qu'il n'a pas à s'infliger cette mortification stérile. Et qu'il y a cette exposition immanquable au British museum et cette bouteille rarissime qu'il vient justement de retrouver dans sa cave et, ce week-end, ils pourraient faire une virée en Bentley pour aller voir la mer, non ? Quand il parvient à ses fins, le démon lui en est reconnaissant. Et puis, il y a toutes les fois où Aziraphale échoue à entamer sa détermination. Alors, l'ange se lève sans un mot pour se préparer à l'accompagner, et la gratitude de Crowley est plus grande encore.

 _Les derniers cris finissent par s'éteindre. Les flammes, elles, dureront jusque tard dans la nuit, sans qu'il puisse se résoudre à s'éloigner de la fournaise qui réduit les corps en cendres, qui fige à jamais le village en un trop réaliste décor de film post-apocalyptique._

Il s'en est fallu de peu que la Terre entière ressemble à ce village. Plus le temps passe, plus il doute qu'une nouvelle Apocalypse figure au programme du plan divin. Comme si ce n'était même plus nécessaire. Comme si le test ultime consistait à voir si les humains allaient détruire leur propre planète tout seuls.

Des pleurs arrachent Crowley à ses pensées. L'enfant est tombé. Ses parents se précipitent, le relèvent, le consolent. Le père le gronde un peu. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu nous avais écoutés.

Résolument, le démon pénètre dans l'enceinte des murs grêlés d'impacts. La disparition des fenêtres, portes et toiture laisse l'église ouverte aux quatre vents. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, à peine visible au-dessus des nuages gris qui défilent mollement, puis fixe longuement le chœur. Il entend des pas derrière lui, et la main d'Aziraphale se pose sur son épaule. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Ils ont déjà eu cette conversation tant de fois.

Ils peuvent seulement espérer que les Hommes finissent par mettre à profit le sursis qui leur a été accordé. Après tout, qu'est-ce que vingt-cinq ans à l'échelle de l'humanité ? Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps.

Au dehors, l'enfant gambade déjà loin de ses parents à nouveau, avec un éclat de rire insouciant.


End file.
